


Reunited

by FanficCentral30



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, M/M, Sad Papyrus, Sad Sans, Undertail, genocide Papyrus Genocide Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCentral30/pseuds/FanficCentral30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic based on the Genocide Version of Papyrus and Sans. This was inspired by eli-sin-g drawings and sanspar drawings in tumblr, since i like the way they draw Sans and Papyrus. I hope you enjoy this. I might write a sequel to this with Genocide Sans and Papyrus fighting Chara.  18+ Please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [none](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184249) by Eli-sin-g. 



> This is a fontcest fic that features, action, character death and genocide route with possible spoilers along with romance and smut. Pairings are Papyrus/Sans Genocide versions. Characters belong to Toby Fox. You have been warned.

Fresh snow blanketed the ground, the white flakes dusting upon the trees, bushes and anything else that it could have fallen into. There was a mush of feet stepping deeply into the pile of the fresh white powder. These feet were determined to follow the small one. Follow the one that had ambition, desire and much darkness in their heart.  
He had seen the pain, frustration and destruction of one so close to him.  
He has seen how the smaller skeleton approached the smaller child. His words echoing for peace, or retribution and how one can cease their darkened pathway; however, such words meant nothing to the small child as they leered forward, a malicious grin plastered upon their face. It took just only one swift movement. He barely saw the glimmer of the steel blade as it hit the small skeleton, crimson river flowing down. He screamed the small skeleton’s name, tears pooling down his bony cheeks as the small one gazed upon him, falling into the snow, with an ever present smile spread across. Faster he ran to the smaller skeleton, the young child having moved forward, not ever noticing the taller one. 

“SANS!”

He fell into his knees, scooping up the smaller skeleton gently into his bony arms. The smaller one gazed upon his eyes, watery orbs dripping down his bony cheeks.

“B-Bro!”

The smaller one weakly stuttered, coughing up a bit of the crimson liquid, the taller one clutching to him tightly, fresh water of tears flowing, some of it falling upon the smaller one.

“SANS! P-PLEASE..NO!”

The smaller one gazed upon the taller one, eyes dimming but filled with content and at peace. But most of all, filled with love for his younger half. 

“P-Papyrus….B-Bro…P-Please…*cough* d-don’t c-cry. W-We are together…..to….get…her.”

The small one strength was rapidly diminishing as slowly his lower torso was turning to dust. Papyrus clutched tighter, gazing upon the smaller one, cursing himself for not having save him sooner.

“SANS! PLEASE, DON’T GO! I CAN’T GO ON WITHOUT YOU YOU’RE EVERYTHING TO ME. EVERYTHING!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!”

The smaller one smiled, a blue blush spread across his face as he placed a hand on Papyrus cheek, gazing on him.

“P-Papyrus! I-I’ll….al..ways….be….with….you. I……looovee…….y..”

The smaller one gasped his last word, limping down as he was turned to dust, the soft breeze blowing him away. All that remained was his blue hoodie jacket, a bit of blood sprinkled on the sleeves. Papyrus wailed in grief and anger, beating the snow with his fist, his whole skeletal body shaking and trembling. He lifted up his orbs, seeing the blue hoodie lying on the snow. He picked up the garment, clutching it into his chest, getting a whiff of Sans scent, his right eye glowing in an angry orange.

“I SWEAR TO YOU SANS! I WILL GET REVENGE FOR YOU! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WON’T FAIL YOU! THE HUMAN IS GONNA PAY FOR TAKING YOU FROM ME. THEN, I WILL COME TO YOU AND WE CAN BE TOGETHER AGAIN AND I WILL SHOWER YOU WITH LOVE! LOTS OF LOVE, FOREVER!!!”

Papyrus instantly slipped on his brother’s jacket, adjusting the collar a bit. He then magically made a large blue bone appear on his hand, his left eye glowing brightly and followed the trail that the small child had left behind.  
–  
Sans walked through the snow, the red scarf blowing through the breeze. His eyes narrow upon seeing the small child slash through another monster, seeing the trail of dust breeze through the wind. He stopped for a moment, clutching the red scarf tightly, having a bit of flashbacks of happier times with the taller one that he adored and loved.

The one he missed so much.

A tear trickled down his bony cheeks, a drop falling into the cold snow. His left orb glowed a angry dark blue, remembering the moment the small child had raised its steel high despite the taller one’s pleads to stop the violence and sniff his beautiful light from this world. Sans felt more determination into his soul.

“Don’t worry bro! I”ll get that human for taking you from me. That dirty brother killer,” Sans clutched the fabric tighter, looking up into the underground sky. “They are gonna have a bad time. When it’s all done, I will be with you again and show you all the love I can give to you.”

Sans continued his trek forward, following the small child footsteps, the red scarf whipping behind him in a triumphant display of determination and conviction. Every now in then he would hum to himself a sweet melody he remembered his brother sang to him long ago when he was with him in Grillby’s.

Hours had breezed as Sans continued his trek. He had barely noticed the new snow falling gently, or a big gaping hole in the ground just ahead. He clutched the red fabric, getting a scent of Papyrus, closing his eyes and melting into the sweetness.  
“Papyrus…”he whispered slowly, a faint of blue blushing across his cheek. “What I wouldn’t give to hold you again. If there was a way to touch you, hold you in my arms, I promise, I’ll tell you what I’ve wanted to tell you all this time.” Sans gazed down on the red fabric, seeing the old creases and tears from years of wear. A smile spread across his cheeks, remembering how excited Papyrus was on receiving the fabric from Sans, proclaiming that he will never take it off. He kept his word. Papyrus was always seen wearing the garment. It was a labor of love that Sans had woven in it. “I’ll never let go, ever!” San continued his trek, but failed to realize the black gaping hole in the ground as he fell into it.

“SHIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Sans tried to teleport out of the hole, but his magic was being blocked. Sans fell through the opposite side of the hole, landing face first into a fluff of snow, the hole closing behind him. He slowly rose up to his knees, wiping away some bits of the white fluff from his jacket and shorts, temporally taking off the red scarf to shake away any snow remnants. He quickly wrapped the scarf around his neck and continued his trek.  
–  
Papyrus continued trekking through the snow, seeing the small child fell another monster, it’s dust being scattered away by the wind. His left orb glowed brighter, the orange color flaming with renewed determination. He clutched the blue hoodie, feeling the warmth it still had within it, memories flooding of happier times with his brother.

“SANS, WE’LL BE TOGETHER AGAIN,” a faint blush of orange flashed across his cheeks, pressing his bony cheek into the ruffled collar, “AFTER I TAKE CARE OF THAT DIRTY BROTHER KILLER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SHOWER YOU WITH KISSES AND MUCH MORE!” Papyrus continued his trek, quickening his pace to keep up with the small child.

Sans walked through the freshly powdered snow, some trees looming above him. His mind couldn’t fathom how he fell through that gaping abyss but he dismissed it as he saw the small child further up ahead, brandishing the sharp steel blade, continuing their trek further up the hill. His right orb glowed a dark blue color, feeling determined to continue forward to his resolve. He quicken up his pace, clutching tightly the red fabric as it swayed behind him from the wind.  
Papyrus continued to trek forward, breathing heavily due to the cold air but kept up the pace. He glanced to his left, seeing a silhouette off in the distance. He stopped in his tracks, backing up into a thin tree, squinting his eyes trying to make out the shadowy figure. He saw a glint in the distance and instantly, his mind reeled in a flashback, seeing the small child brandish the steel blade, raising it up high in the air and slaughtering his brother, Sans, before his very eyes.

“NYEEEEHHHHHHH!!!!!! NOOO…SSSSSSANS!!”

Papyrus flung his blue bone towards the silhouette figure, his right orb glowing in an angry green color. Sans walked forward, the snow falling in a more rapid pace. He stopped briefly, having heard a shout in the distance and not a moment too soon as the blue bone flew towards him, with Sans dodging at the last second, the blue bone impaling on the ground. His right orb glowed in instant angry blue as he squinted to see how the assailant was that attacked him. Unfortunately, he couldn’t see that much since the snow was falling more rapidly, not allowing him to peer through the thicken fluff. His eyes saw rapid movement darting to another thin tree and at that moment, his mind reeled back to a flashback, seeing the small child rapidly run towards Papyrus and raising the steel blade with one swift movement, turning his beloved brother to dust. Anger started to boil over, as Sans instantly summoned up three bones.

“Y-Y-Youuuuu…dirty….brother……KILLER!!!!”

Sans had the bones fly directly to the figure behind the thin tree. Papyrus noticed the three bones fast approaching his direction and quickly dodged all three of them, one of the bones cutting a tree in half.

“I DON’T KNOW HOW YOU’RE DOING THIS HUMAN! BUT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT BE DEFEATED SO EASILY.”

Papyrus summoned a barrage of bones, flying them towards the silhouettes direction. Sans quickly started to run, dodging the barrage of bones that was flying towards his direction, zigzagging across the snow, as wind started to pick up, having the snow fall down even harder, the bones hitting the trees, ground and rocks all around Sans pathway. Sans summoned two gaster blasters and had them fire at the figure that was running with great speed, easily keeping up with him. Papyrus summoned his large bone, holding it tightly and saw the beam blasting, one to the left and one to the right. He leaped up high in the air, barely avoiding the blasts on time, summoning his own gaster blaster and sending a beam by to his assailant.  
Sans summoned two smaller bones on his hands, running fast and did a high back flip in the air, avoiding the gaster beam as it blasted through some trees. He landed on his feet, growling and sent a massive amount of bones to his attacker’s direction. Papyrus darted left and right, zigzagging as the bones started crashing through the trees, ground and everywhere else it can possibly target at. Papyrus twirled his large bone, avoiding the oncoming ones that were flying through the air. At one point, he leaped up the thin trees, using his strong legs to climb up on them, then did a midair split between the two trees, barely avoiding a bone that was lodged in the thin tree, just missing hitting his ilium.

“NYEEEEEHHHHHH!!!!! THIS IS FAR FROM OVER, HUMAN!!!!!”

Papyrus concentrated and summoned up thousands of smaller bones with sharp pointed ends, having them fly towards the silhouette. Sans panted a bit, but immediately started to use the bones in his hands to counter the smaller array of bones flying to his direction, knocking them away from himself. Papyrus concentrated his magic to have the smaller bones fly faster, seeing that the silhouette was dodging his attacks. Sans did flips, somersaults and leaps in the air, all the way knocking down the smaller bones, with one grazing his right side of this rib cage and the right side of his neck, a small gash present.

“YA GOTTA DO BETTER THAN THAT, HUMAN!!!!”

Sans angrily summoned up four gaster blasters, having them simultaneously blasting at the trees and zigzagging along the pathway. Papyrus ran as fast as he could through the snow, doing midair flips, turns and using the trees to advance forward, dodging the blasters as best as he could. One blaster than appeared right in front of Papyrus, in which it fired an immense beam towards him; Papyrus, used his large bone as a counter shield to cover himself from the blast, using all his might to withstand the intensity of the energy beam. He leaped up high in the air, raising his large bone upwards and slammed it down on the gaster blaster, crushing it with one fell swoop. He ran forward, sending an array of blue bones towards the silhouette’s direction.  
Back and forth, the two kept on sending bone attacks to the other, never letting up, but both their energies starting to drain as full blizzard flowed through, blanketing their vision even further. The two skeletons saw a large clearing up ahead, in which both leapt out of the forested trees and into the large opening. The two skeletons panted heavily; sweat billowing down on their foreheads, with some gashes on their bones. Papyrus looked upon the small figure, feeling determined to avenge his beloved one. Sans panted heavily, looking at the figure, a few tears forming on his orbs.

“Heh..heh…hehehehe…Kid…*huff* I..*huff* don’t know how you’re doing this but…*huff* you ain’t gonna get far,” Sans winced a little, trying to focus his attention on the figure, feeling fatigue but yet, kept his composure. “I have too much riding on me. You see, kid, you took someone from me that meant more to me than anything else. I’d be RIBBIN to finish the job.” Sans clutched the red fabric, tears dropping from his eyesockets as he nuzzled the cloth, a flashback of Papyrus face, smiling at him happily. He formed his bony hands into fists, growling, and the blue color on the left side of his orb shining brightly.

“YOU TOOK THE ONLY LIGHT I HAD IN THIS WORLD AND FOR THAT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!!!!!!”  
“S-SANS?!!!”  
“N-NO……I-IT…CAN’T…BE…”

The blizzard started to slowly dissipate, the area clearing in which Papyrus was made visible, his orbs widen at the sight of seeing Sans, wearing his red scarf. Sans was in disbelief, his body trembling as he saw Papyrus, wearing his hoodie blue jacket and his red scarf, having a large bone on his hand.

“P-Papyrus?!!”

Both skeletons tossed away their bones, never taking their eyes off of the other. Tears started to form, dripping down their bony cheeks. Papyrus smiled widely, his soul heart brimming with happiness, with Sans doing the same, smiling widely, his soul heart brimming with renewed happiness and joy.

“SANS!!!!!!”  
“PAPYRUS!!!!”

The two brothers instantly ran towards the other, forgetting about their own fatigue for nothing else mattered but seeing the other once again. Sans leaped into the air, spreading his arms outwardly. Papyrus instantly got on his knees and caught Sans, the both of them hugging each other tightly and tears streaming down their bony cheeks.  
“S-SANS..I….HOW…WHEN…OH…I’M GLAD…YOUR…HERE…*SNIFF* WITH….ME”  
“PAPY….I..DON’T KNOW HOW….*SNIFF* OOOH…PAPY…*SNIFF* YOU’RE BACK…YOU’RE BACK….I LOVE YOU, PAPY! I LOVE YOU,BRO!!”  
“I LOVE YOU TOO, SANS!!! *SNIFF* “  
Sans and Papyrus started to give the other kisses all over their bony faces, a gently clack of teeth pressing on the other’s, tears still spilling between the two.  
“I’M SORRY SANS…I’M..SORRY!!! I DIDN’T..KNOW IT WAS YOU..”  
“Shhhhh…it’s okay, bro. You’re here…it’s all that matters. I love you, Papy!”

Both Papyrus and Sans gazed upon the other, a tint of color flashing across their bony cheeks. Papyrus glanced to the right, seeing a small vacant cottage among the forest.  
“SANS..LET’S GET OUT OF THE COLD. IT’S DRAFTY OUT HERE!”  
“I’ll follow wherever you wanna go,bro.”  
Papyrus picked up Sans, carrying him to the cottage, nuzzling on his neck. Sans held on tight to Papyrus, smelling his scent, a taint of blue spreading across his face. Papyrus reached the small cottage, opening the door and going inside, only to find that the place was filled with soft hay.

“NYEH HEH HEH….I THOUGHT THIS WAS COTTAGE!!”  
Sans chuckled feeling his brother placed him down on the hay, the two of them gazing upon the other. Papyrus orbs trickled in tears as Sans placed a bony hand on his cheek.  
“S-SANS…I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHEN I SAW YOU TURN TO DUST..MY…MY..HEART HURT SO MUCH! THERE IS SO MUCH I WANTED TO SAY TO YOU, SANS!!!”  
“Pap, you are the best bro ever. W-When that kid t-took you away from me, I lost my light. I lost YOU. YOU ARE THE BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO ME. NOTHING ELSE MATTERS EXCEPT YOU, BRO.”  
Sans grasped Papyrus bony hands, bringing them up to his teeth, pressing on them gently with a soft clank, a tint of orange spreading across Papyrus cheeks.  
“I never got to tell you how much I love you, bro. But, instead of telling you,” Sans leaned forward, pressing his teeth to Papyrus, his orbs filled with love for him, gently whispering to him, “I’ll show you.”

Sans pulled Papyrus forward, gently pressing his teeth onto his, cupping his bony cheeks, a flush of blue spread across his face. Papyrus closed his orbs, moaning slightly as he was led down into the soft hay.  
“You’re so beautiful, bro. I want to remember this night…and any other nights with you and only you.” San pulled down Papyrus blue hoodie jacket slightly, revealing his rib cage and sternum, with Papyrus blushing brightly. “We both don’t have lips, bro, but…I’m gonna change that, just for tonight.”  
Sans gave Papyrus a playful wink, which Papyrus glanced on Sans in confusion. Sans gently brushed two fingertips on Papyrus teeth, a thin film of blue surrounding the outer ridges of his teeth. Sans touched his own teeth, making the same thin blue film surround the outer ridges of his teeth. Sans cupped up Papyrus chin, slowly leaning down until his ecto lips touched Papyrus, engaging in a sweet kiss. Papyrus blushed, his orb half lidded as he accepted this kiss, returning the guester. Both held on to the other, passionately exchanging in the kiss, with Sans pressing his bones to Papyrus. Papyrus broke off the kiss, panting and moaning a bit. Sans leaned down, his blue appendage darting out and slowly lapping along the neck down to the clavicle, causing Papyrus to arch his back.

“S-SANS….UHHHH…SANS!!”  
“L-Love you….mmmmmm….so…beautiful…love.”

Sans gave sweet kisses to the rib cage, gently caressing the sternum, holding Papyrus hand. Papyrus squealed in pleasure, his whole bones rattling over the sensation, a bright orange color flashed across his face. Sans heatedly leaned up to claim another hot kiss to Papyrus, both of them panting and moaning, their soul hearts rubbing against the other. Sans took off his blue hoodie jacket, rolling it up into a soft ball and placing the jacket underneath Papyrus cranium, claiming another kiss from him. Papyrus returned the kiss, opening his mouth slightly, allowing Sans access inside. Sans darted his blue appendage into Papyrus cavern, intertwining with his own orange appendage, both orbs gazing upon the other with full love. Sans kissed deeper, taking dominance over Papyrus, wrapping his arms around him, with Papyrus holding on tightly to Sans, his whole body trembling with pleasure and excitement.

“MMMMM….S…SANS..MPPPPH…S-SANS…MMMPPH!”  
“Yes…Papyrus,” Sans broke away briefly, a single digit rubbing gently on Papyrus, panting heavily.  
“P-PLEASE…S-SANS……..BONE ME! MAKE ME…YOURS!”  
“Heh….of course, bro. I’ll make you mine and I’m gonna make sure you have a good time!”  
With that, Sans leaned down for another kiss, gently taking off Papyrus’ blue hoodie jacket. He then unwrapped the red scarf around Papyrus neck, noticing a small red gash down at the center of his neck. Sans leaned in, gently kissing and suckling the gash, with Papyrus hissing a bit, feeling a bit of a sting.

“CAREFUL..S-SANS!”  
“Shhhhh..it’s gonna be okay, bro. I got this.”  
Sans licked the gash, seeing another one on the humerus, gently kissing and licking the gash. Papyrus shuddered at the touch, watching as Sans went from one injury to another, giving gentle kisses and licks. Papyrus gently unwrapped Sans red scarf from his neck, tugging on the white t-shirt he was wearing. Sans sat up, allowing Papyrus to take off the white t-shirt for him, with Papyrus blushing upon seeing Sans bones. Sans gently grabbed onto Papyrus shorts, gently slipping them off, seeing an orange orifice opening on the center.  
“Papyrus…”  
“SANS…I….I..”  
“shhhh….let me get you ready.”

Sans spread the legs wider, delicately darting his blue appendage on the soft, slick orifice, with Papyrus shuddering at the single touch. Moans expressed through Sans as he tasted the sweetness that was dripping from Papyrus, his ecto lips suckling on the soft clit, with Papyrus arching his back, screaming in pleasure, his skeletal hands clutching onto the hay. Sans blue appendage wiggled their way into the inner chambers, a blue color flashing across his face as he nipped, tugged and suckled the orange orifice. Papyrus panted, sweating billowing down his face as he reached for Sans shorts, rubbing the center gently as a bulge was forming. Both skeletons moaned at feeling the other’s touch, heat rising and moistening the air around them. Sans continued to lap on the sweetness, darting his appendage deeper while Papyrus kept on stroking harder, the bulge hardening to the touch, the shorts barely able to contain the excitement. Sans pulled away from Papyrus, gently removing his hands on his shorts as he started to grind his hips on Papyrus, the clothed bulge rubbing against the soft orifice.  
“S-SANS….SO..HOT…P-PLEASE…SANS….UHHHHHHH…P—PLEASE!”  
“Papy…mmmm….Papy…ahhhhhh…..I…uhhhhhh…mmmmm…I-I’ll take you now.”  
Sans quickly removed his shorts, a large blue ecto shaft throbbing in place. Papyrus glanced down, panting and hungrily eyeing the member; his legs spreading wider as he gently spread his orifice wide for Sans. Sans didn’t hesitate as he slowly positioned himself, pressing the tip gently onto Papyrus, causing him to shudder. Sans grabbed onto Papyrus hipbone as he pressed further into the orange orifice, the large blue ecto shaft slowly filling into Papyrus.  
“AHHHHHHH…..S-SANS…AHHHHHH,” Papyrus hitched his breath, his bones ratting and his spine shuddering from intense pleasure. San leaned down to give Papyrus a hot kiss, pressing further within until the entire shaft no longer was noticeable, moaning in pleasure. Papyrus wrapped his legs around Sans, as he rocked back and forth, feeling every thrust, wrapping his arms around him. Papyrus noticed a small, red gash on Sans neck, gently using his orange appendage to lick the wound, wrapping his arms around him tightly as Sans continued to grind into him, liquid dripping from both of them.

“S-SANS…UHHH…SANS…OOOOH….SO….BIG…S-SANS…YOU’RE..*PANT* MAKING…UHHHHH…T-THE G-GREAT P-PAPYRUS FEEL…MMMMMMM….GOOD…AHHH…BIG…FILLING ME..AHHH.”  
“Ahhhh…uh…love…you…ahhh…tight…..so..tight…clentching….me…ahhhhh….Papy…mmmmmm….love..you….mmmmmmm…mine..y-you’re…mine…forever.”  
Sans and Papyrus both grinded their hips together, matching the other’s rhythm, both sweating and panting. Papyrus leaned up for another heated kiss, with Sans caressing his bony cheek, thrusting faster and deeper. Papyrus kept a tight grip as he felt his climax nearing, holding onto Sans ilium. Sans picked up the pace, feeling his ecto throbbing member enlarge, making the pressure even tighter on him.  
“F-FUCK…I can’t hold it anymore.”  
“P-PLEASE…FILL..ME..UHHHH….I’M…YOURS, S-SANS!”  
Sans gave one big deep thrust, his whole shaft plunging deep, as he expelled his fluids into Papyrus. Papyrus arched his back, screaming loudly as he felt the fluids pool inside of him, squirting out some orange fluids of his own. Sans collapsed onto Papyrus, shuddering and stealing a soft kiss from him, his member still expelling out fluid into him. Papyrus moaned, having been spent, glancing down as he saw the blue member continue to throb and emptying inside his orange orifice.  
“AHHHH…SANS. THAT WAS….I-INCREDIBLE!”  
“Heh…same here, bro. Mmmmmm…I’m…still..heh..going.”  
“IT’S..ALRIGHT. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DON’T MIND. I LOVE YOU, SANS.”  
“I love you too, Papyrus!”  
The two skeletons pressed their lips into a passionate kiss, keeping their arms wrapped around each other, both drifting off into sleep, their bodies satisfied.  
–  
Papyrus opened up his orbs, laying on his side, as his body was covered with the two blue hoodie jackets, with Sans having an bony arm wrapped around his torso, giving a gentle kiss on his shoulder.  
“Mornin’ Papy!”  
“IS IT MORNING ALREADY?”  
“Eh…maybe. You sure had a ‘fillin’ good time, bro.”  
“UGH, SANS!”  
“Heh heh…come on, bro. You’re smiling.”  
“I KNOW. AS ‘TEARABLE’ AS THOSE PUNS ARE, I MISSED THEM!”  
“You’re RIBBIN off of me, huh?”  
“AH, SANS! NOT AGAIN!!!”  
Sans leaned forward, pressing his teeth on Papyrus with a soft clank, the magic having dissipated hours ago. Papyrus smiled, a blush flashed across his cheek. He took the red scarf and wrapped it around Sans’ neck, and using the other scarf to wrap it around Sans’ shoulders.  
“IT’S A BIT COLD IN HERE!”  
“It’s okay, bro. I got plenty of warmth right next to me.”  
Sans gave a playful wink to Papyrus, in which he chuckled lightly, sitting up and nuzzling San’s neck gently.

“SANS, I STILL DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW WE’RE…HERE TOGETHER! I-I SAW YOU TURNED INTO DUST! I JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND IT. NYEH!!”  
“Eh…I don’t understand it either, bro. But, I ain’t complaining. All I know is that you’re back with me in my arms, where you belong. I’m never letting you go. EVER!”  
Papyrus smiled happily, giving Sans a gentle hug, pressing his teeth on his bony cheek. Sans chuckled, nuzzling into Papyrus with a sigh of content. Papyrus pulled away, rubbing his neck nervously, getting dressed.  
“S-SANS! T-THERE…IS SOMETHING WE HAVE TO DO!”  
“Do what?!”  
“COME ON, SANS! YOU KNOW WHAT?!!”  
“Sigh….yeah, I do.”  
“I’M NERVOUS, SANS! W-WHAT IF WE NOT STRONG ENOUGH?!”  
“Dude, did you see the gashes I got from ya? You gave me quite a run! You’re no pushover, bro. You’re the best there is. You are the strongest bro I know. No bones about it.”  
“NYEH, HEH, HEH!!! WELL, I ALWAYS GIVE MY BEST, BROTHER!,” Papyrus gave Sans a smile with a blush, giving him his blue jacket hoodie,”THANKS SANS! FOR THE RECORD, YOU ARE PRETTY STRONG TOO. I WAS IMPRESSED HOW WELL YOU FOUGHT!”  
“Thanks, bro.”  
Sans slipped the blue hoodie jacket on, giving Papyrus his red scarf back. Papyrus wrapped the red cloth around his neck, looking at the extra blue hoodie jacket.

“I GUESS, I DON’T NEED THAT ANYMORE!”  
“Keep it, bro! It looks good on you. Besides, you’ll always have a part of me with you, even if I’m right here besides you.”  
Papyrus smiled, slipping on the blue hoodie jacket. Sans slipped his white t-shirt on, along with his blue jacket and black striped shorts, lacing up his sneakers. Papyrus picked up the extra red scarf from the hay, shaking off the particles. He then kneeled down and wrapped the garment around Sans neck.  
“THERE YOU GO, BROTHER. NOW YOU HAVE AN OFFICIAL GARMENT FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO HAVE ALWAYS WITH YOU, EVEN IF I’M NEXT TO YOU!”  
Sans smiled, nuzzling on the fabric. He then pulled Papyrus closer to him, clanking his teeth gently into Papyrus, giving him a playful wink. Papyrus blushed, standing up and opening the door. Sans gently grasped Papyrus hand, gazing upon his orbs with vigor and determination.  
“No matter what happens, bro, we’re always gonna be together. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
“SAME HERE, BROTHER! WE’RE ALWAYS GOING TO BE TOGETHER, NO MATTER WHAT!”  
The two skeletons held each other hands as they walked through the snow, moving forward filled with determination to stand together against the small one that awaits them.


End file.
